As a conventional technique, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicular air-conditioning device capable of realizing air conditioning of a part of an area inside a vehicle compartment (so-called zone air conditioning).
More specifically, in the vehicular air-conditioning device of Patent Literature 1, the seating position of an occupant is detected on the basis of a detection value of a pressure sensor (that is, a seat sensor) which is disposed on a seat on which the occupant is seated. Air conditioning is performed by blowing temperature-regulated air-conditioning air with respect to an area occupied by an occupant. On the other hand, air conditioning is not performed with respect to an area unoccupied by an occupant to achieve energy saving in the entire vehicular air-conditioning device.